Girls Night Out
by general whitefur
Summary: There is a certain magic to being married and having children, and as Krystal realizes that magic is often along the lines of a profound desire to escape as quickly as possible. After months of being cooped up in the house taking care of her newborn son with Fox, Krystal leaps at the chance to go out and spend the night with Katt and the rest of the gals. Rated T for alcohol.


A/N: So guys this is literally my longest one-shot ever, and actually it could have been a lot longer but I had a bit of mercy on you. Actually some of the things I was going to include in here will make it into a new mulit-chap that, if all goes well, should be premiering some time next week after the update to my Panther Krystal romance Honeymoon on Zoness. If you guys have read my profile, I'd be surprised if you did actually, you might have seen a little mention that no one ever writes things about Star Fox at the beach. Well in the spirit of showing these characters doing things we don't see in the games I have written this piece showcasing Krystal and the gals having fun and getting way from the men in their lives for the night. And if you're curious about why I gave Katt a former job such as the one mentioned, well let's just say that too used to be a pretty common portrayal. And be open minded, Corneria isn't Earth, things are seen differently there. But enough of my ramblings, read this story, enjoy it, absorb it, understand that Krystal actually enjoys getting away from Fox every now and again, and then review it if you care to! Cheerio!

-general whitefur

* * *

Girls Night Out

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

Krystal smoothed the low cut blue cocktail dress she had on as she reached for the doorknob. At the sound of her husband's voice questioning whether she felt capable of going and spending a night out with her friends in which the most likely test of her physical condition would be how much beer she could drink without having to pee, she turned and placed her hands on her hips. Fox McCloud, hero of Lylat, father of a four month old blue and orange fox kit currently writhing about in his arms, and a man with one of the most outrageously irritating male protective instincts she had ever met stood looking at her with the same amount of concern he would have if she had been going into battle again. "Fox. Let me make this easy for you, I have not left this house for more than an hour since that thing..." She pointed at their baby son who seemed to understand he was in the line of fire, his struggling had begun to increase in intensity, "Popped out of my womb and proceeded to be far more demanding than I had ever thought possible. I have not been able to see Katt or Fara since we ran into each other in the grocery store over a month ago, as for Miyu and Fay I can't even remember what they look like. Up to it or not I am getting out of this admittedly very comfortable prison and you my very handsome prison guard, are not going to call me, tap me with our mental link, or do anything to mess this night up for me or so help me I will freak out for real on you."

Having said what she had been thinking Krystal fixed Fox with a glare that she remembered her dear mother frequently using on her father when he did something even slightly overbearing. Of all the people she knew her best friend Katt Monroe was said to have the most withering death stare, but Krystal knew she came in an easy second, and Fox, despite the strength of his protective instinct had become like silly putty in her paws since she had agreed to give him a second chance. "Understood mistress."

Krystal smiled and kissed him on the cheek then, "Mistress? I rather like that. Here give me Marcus." Fox handed the still squirming kit to her, holding him in her arms Krystal cooed at him and spoke in Cerinian. "Don't worry, I was only angry at daddy, I love you more than him anyways."

"Hey!"

Krystal looked at Fox and smiled, "Just making sure you've been keeping up with your lessons." Handing their son back to his father she said, "Now I'll be out late, and I might stay at Katt and Falco's apartment in the city overnight anyways. Katt kicked him out and told him to bring Aaron to visit her parents for a few days."

"Are they fighting again?" Asked Fox.

Krystal shrugged, "Really couldn't tell you since you know I haven't seen her in awhile. But I doubt it, if they were she would have kept Aaron and just booted Falco out the door. And besides they haven't had a fight like that since they adopted."

"All right good, I don't want to have to deal with an emotionally distraught Falco. Have a good time dear, and try not to do anything too scandalous."

Krystal turned and opened the door, looking back over her shoulder she winked and said, "Now where would be the fun in that? Bye!"

Shutting the door behind her Krystal breathed in the cool night time air and then waved towards the car sitting on the curb. Katt had volunteered to pick her up and drive her to the bar that they would be meeting the other girls at. Krystal would have driven herself but Katt had insisted that she be allowed to pick her up, something about wanting to keep the specific destination a secret. Quickly hustling over to the car and then opening the passenger side door Krystal sat down with a relieved sigh and said, "Katt, please take me somewhere that I can forget all about being a mother."

Katt Monroe, sitting behind the wheel and wearing what appeared to be a pink shirt that barely reached her belly button and short jeans smiled, "Have no fear, we're going to be meeting at a place in which whether we like it or not we can still drive the guys, and the gals, wild."

Krystal smiled, "That sounds lovely. Though don't let me do anything too stupid."

As Katt began driving she asked, "Lot of pent up energy?"

"Sort of. I love having Marcus, and Fox, despite the fact he still hasn't gotten used to not having to protect his pregnant wife anymore, really has been a good boy. He didn't even hesitate to start changing diapers. And he's kept up with the house work when I can't. But that does mean we've had less time for...other things. And the few times we've tried Marcus starts going off, I wish he hadn't inherited my telepathy."

Katt snorted, "Jeez, I don't envy you. You don't just have to worry the kid's going to hear you through the wall you have to worry he's going to be sensing exactly what you two are feeling."

Krystal sighed and slumped in her seat, "And at his age it can make a lasting impression. Miyu wouldn't like it if I said it but I really don't want to accidentally make my son into someone like Panther Caroso because my husband and I can't help being in love."  
Laughing Katt turned onto the highway leading into Corneria City proper. "Well if you two want to go somewhere for private time I don't think there's one of us girls who wouldn't help out with babysitting for a night or two."

Krystal smiled, "Thanks Katt, that means a lot. Really."

"No problem. I nearly went stir crazy when Falco and I went through the same thing with Aaron. Hell he's only a few months older than Marcus but man, sensitive hearing doesn't even begin to describe it, especially for a bird. I thought poor Falco was going to keel over and die for lack of sex."

"A chaste life is not worth living?" Krystal asked.

"I'd say so." The pink feline replied, "But then I've never had as many hang-ups as some people."  
"Very true." Krystal replied, she hid a smile as memories of when the two girls had lived together after Krystal had arrived from Sauria came rushing back to her. Katt had been an interesting roommate to say the least. In fact Krystal would say that had it not been for the pink feline she probably wouldn't have adjusted and learned to fit into Cornerian culture nearly as quickly or easily as she had. And she certainly wouldn't have made so many wonderful friends.

The rest of the drive was quiet, Krystal content to simply bask in the company of her friend, passively feeling her mental patterns for the first time in far too long. Separation had always been difficult for Krystal, though she didn't mind the idea of alone time she had been so isolated after losing her world that since deciding to stay in Lylat she much preferred to be as social as possible. The fact that she could sense people's mental and emotional presence meant that Krystal was used to a certain level of background noise in her mind, and the past few months had had an absence of the noise from anyone but Fox and their new born son. No wonder she had been growing just a bit impatient with him in the past week, she didn't mean to but there were times when Krystal could have a temper, and being more or less trapped with Fox for months on end had been trying. It didn't matter how much she loved him, like anyone he had annoying little habits that could grate on her nerves, not the least of which was that instinct he had to try and protect her from seemingly everything.

Krystal shook herself from her reverie as she felt the car come to a stop. Looking at Katt she asked, "Are we there?"  
Katt smiled, "Yes we are. I hope you still don't mind this place."

Krystal quirked an eyebrow at Katt before opening the door and stepping out onto the city street. Looking up at a big glowing neon sign Krystal shook her head, "I should have known." The sign announced the establishment as _The Wild Animal, night club and topless bar._

Katt walked up beside her and said, "What do you think?"  
"I think it is utterly typical of you to decide to take me to the topless bar where you used to dance for my first night out in months. Bravo Katt, you never change."

Laughing Katt waved towards a gaggle of three other women talking and waiting for them. "Ladies!"  
The three women, a white furred spaniel wearing a red dress, heels, and big red bow in her hair, a tan furred fennec dressed in a short white dress with a somewhat oversized belt buckle in the middle, and a spotted lynx wearing jeans, a tank top, and a seemingly custom made leather jacket judging by the fit turned at the sound of Katt's voice. As soon as the three women caught sight of Krystal and her pink friend they ran grinning over, Krystal couldn't help but giggle a little at Fay who looked particularly ridiculous as she tried to run in her heels. "Hello everyone." Krystal said.

"Krystal-Krystal-Krystal! Where have you been all this time come here!" Fay blubbered as she enveloped Krystal in a hug while nuzzling her neck.

"Taking care of a baby and trying not to murder a husband who still thinks I need to be saved from the world." Krystal answered as she hugged the bubbly spaniel back.

Once she had managed to escape Fay's somewhat overly affectionate embrace she smiled and took Fara's hands before the two of them gave each other a kiss on each cheek. Krystal had learned years ago it was a traditional greeting where Fara's family originally came from on Corneria, and Krystal enjoyed being able to sense how much the other vixen appreciated the gesture. "If McCloud is being overbearing just threaten him, he has a weakness for strong women."

Krystal smiled, "Oh don't I know it, I complain but he really is a dear. And it is flattering on a certain level that he worries, bloody annoying but flattering."

Turning to Miyu Krystal gave the lynx a hug and said, "Now how have you been? Is Panther treating you right?"  
Miyu laughed and hugged Krystal back, "He's been good, at least when I'm watching. It's nice to finally see you again Krys."

"You don't have to tell me, this is the first time I've been away in months. You shall have to tell me all the things you and that bad boy Caroso have been up to." Krystal replied.

"Well shall we go in girls?" Katt asked.

There was an instant and unanimous yes and the girls quickly made their way to the door. The bouncer at the door, a rather thickly built ursine stepped aside immediately as Katt led the way. Krystal refused to feel bad as she sensed a wave of irritation and disappointment coming from the line waiting to get inside. Being a friend of Katt Monroe's had its advantages, and despite what some might think _The Wild Animal_ was no hole in the wall strip club that covered for a brothel. In fact Krystal could remember on the occasions she had accompanied Katt to the club while she still worked there seeing men and women thrown out for simply looking at the workers the wrong way. Certainly a bit of leering and a compliment or two were always handled gracefully and even appreciated by the waiters and waitresses who worked there but it was best to know how not to come off as, oh how had Katt put it when she had first brought Krystal along? "People can look, feel free to compliment so long as they aren't being really gross or weird, and if they try and cup a feel without asking I'm allowed to smack them and have them thrown out on the spot. The basic rule of thumb is don't act like an ass, if you can do that you don't have to worry." Of course Krystal being the curious vixen she had always been then asked her friend what happened if they did ask for a feel, to which Katt had giggled and answered, "If they ask nice and leave a big tip I don't really mind. But I've never made a habit of it, if you do it really does get the weirdos attention. Most people here understand this place isn't really supposed to be a hands on joint anyways."

As the club doors closed behind her Krystal's ears were assaulted by the sound of thumping music coming from the dance floor and her eyes took a moment to adjust to the lower more intimate lighting. "Maybe we should get a table some place a little quieter Katt?" She said over the noise.

Her friend nodded and waved to a waitress as she passed by, "Terra!"

The waitress, a pretty jaguar with long dark hair smiled and walked over, Krystal reminded herself not to blush, if she started now she wouldn't stop until they left, and it was no fun blushing all night. "Monroe? What are you doing here again?" Terra said with a smile.

Katt smiled back, "Not working my assets I'll tell you that. We're just here to relax and have some drinks. Tonight is the off night for the dancers upstairs right?"

The jaguar nodded, "Sure is, Carlos is still working the bar though. Come to think of it didn't he used to have the hots for you?"

Krystal saw Katt's tail sway in satisfaction at the memory of the tiger's past infatuation with her, "I believe he did. Think I can still get an employee discount for old time's sakes?"

Terra giggled, "If you're nice, he just broke up so he might appreciate a friendly face. Just go on up I'm sure there's a table free, people seem more interested in dancing with each other tonight than relaxing upstairs. Something to do with none of us swinging on the poles for them probably."  
"Thanks Terra." Katt replied before turning back to Krystal and the girls, "Well come on don't just stand there awkwardly. Look at Krystal she isn't even blushing so you three have no excuse."

Krystal shook her head and started following Katt with the rest up a flight of winding glass stairs. She looked beside her at Miyu and said, "Katt really is shameless always coming back here isn't she?"

Miyu smirked, "I oughta come with her more often."

"Still leaning both ways?" Krystal said.

"Born that way just like Katt. Panther likes it at least."

Krystal flicked her tail at the lynx, "Hmm I can't imagine why."

The second floor of the _Wild Animal_ had a markedly different feeling compared to the downstairs. Though on most nights the same sort of thumping music would have been playing so that the dancers would have a beat to work with tonight the room was quiet. The upstairs also offered a bit more privacy in certain areas which lent it a much more intimate and relaxing feel. In fact it wasn't uncommon for two people who met in the loud mass of dancing bodies downstairs to retire up here to feel each other out for a little more than dancing. Krystal remembered she had spent most of her time up here, a lot of times sitting behind the bar talking to whoever was tending it that day, she had always been a bit too shy to dance like Katt even though the feline had assured her she would make a killing at it.

"Carlos!" Katt called when she caught sight of the buff shirtless tiger behind the bar.

"Katt Monroe? Didn't expect to see you here again. How are things?" The tiger smiled as he looked at her.

"Well," Katt said as she leaned over the bar, "You remember Krystal right?"

Krystal smiled and waved at the tiger before going to stand next to Katt, "Hi Carlos, it's been awhile."

"Indeed it has. Though I expected to see you here far less than Katt. What gives?"

"Krystal just had a baby a few months ago," Katt explained, "So we're here to give her some much deserved girl time and make sure she forgets all about being a mom."

Krystal nodded, "Pretty much. And I haven't had a drink since I got pregnant so..."

Katt looked horrified, "Girl! Ok we're also here to get her shitfaced."

Krystal laughed, "Be my guest, like you said you're here to make me forget I'm a mother."  
Carlos chuckled, "Shitfaced I can do. How would you girls like to start things tonight?"  
"Krystal, why don't you and the girls go get settled at a table and I'll get us some drinks."

"All right." Krystal replied before heading back to her friends, "Come on ladies let's find a table that'll fit all of us."

Glancing at the bar Fara said, "That Carlos fellow, very attractive."  
Krystal spotted a booth not far from the bar that was unoccupied, leading the girls to it they sat down and Krystal said to Fara, "He is. And very nice. Glad to see you're noticing him."  
Fay giggled, "I think we all did, it's not every day we see a guy like that with his shirt off."

Miyu smiled, "If I weren't with Panther I'd be all over that."

Krystal snorted, "I figured you'd be all over Fay."

Fay and Miyu glanced at each other and blushed a bit before Fay answered, "Maybe a few years ago."

Krystal noticed Katt walking over to them with a tray full of drinks. Smiling at the pink feline when she arrived Krystal said, "If you're our waitress I want my money back."

Katt looked at her curiously, "Why?"

Fara smirked, "You've got too much clothing on for us."

Katt smirked, "I could always arrange to flaunt my goods in private for you if that's what you want Phoenix."

Fara blushed at that and shook her head, "Oh Katt."

"I'm sure that would be your reaction." Katt replied, her smirk intensifying.

Krystal jumped in, "All right girls let's be nice. What did you bring us Katt?"

Katt began distributing drinks across the table with a speed and efficiency that could only have been acquired from years of experience, "Beer will be flowing all night but I thought we'd start with something a little stronger, seeing as Krystal has been on prohibition for more than a year."

Krystal tried not to laugh as the three other girls all adopted the same look of horror Katt had upon finding out. "You can't drink when you're pregnant, and I haven't had time the past four months. Besides Fox hasn't been buying much, like I said he still seems to think I'm pregnant."

Katt set down the last shot glass on her tray in front of Krystal, "Exactly, so I could think of nothing better than this. Here Fay let me sit next to Kryssy."

"Fine." The spaniel got up so that Katt could slide in next to her friend.

Krystal looked at the shot glass in front of her. It was filled with a pink liquid that gave off an almost sickly sweet scent. "Not this." She said trying to repress a smile.

"I thought it was your favorite." Katt said looking worried.

Krystal grinned, "It is, I just haven't even seen it since that first year I was here."

"Well then time to get reacquainted with Zonessian pink make yourself shitfaced formula. Girls?" Katt said, "One, two, three, shot!"

Krystal didn't hesitate before tipping back the drink and swallowing. The taste itself wasn't all that bad, the tropical plant it came from gave it a very sweet taste, and Krystal savored the slight feeling of burn it left in her throat. "Oh gods, I did miss this." Krystal said as she placed the glass back on the table.

Katt grinned, "_Purr_fect. What do the rest of you think?"

Fara stared at her glass as if still trying to determine exactly what had been inside, "It's a little sweet for me."

Miyu echoed the same opinion, Fay however giggled maniacally and answered, "Holy crap I like it, ooo, so good."

Krystal and the other girls looked at the petite spaniel for a moment before Krystal asked Katt, "Are you sure that isn't too strong for her? She's always been a lightweight."

Katt shrugged, "Maybe. Fay, you going to be all right?"

Fay nodded enthusiastically, "Yes-yes-yes. Now, where's the beer?"

"Right here."

"Minx!" Katt cried out happily at the sight of a rather voluptuous lioness, "I haven't seen you in ages."

Minx began setting down the drinks she had brought over on a tray, smiling at Katt she replied, "Well you haven't been around in a while pink kitty. Can't believe you quit for Falco though, you made good money here."

Krystal eyed Katt for a moment, as she understood it Katt had left her job only after deciding to adopt Aaron, "I thought you only quite because of Aaron."

"Aaron?" Minx asked.

Katt blushed, "Yeah, we adopted. I'm a momma now Minx, and as much as I actually did enjoy seeing money thrown at me while I danced or getting big tips when I waited tables I'm not sure the kid could have grown up without a lot of teasing if his mother worked a club like this."

The lioness put a hand to her heart then and said, "_Merde!_ I had no idea Katt, congratulations."

Krystal tried not to laugh as Fara's big ears perked up at the sound of the lioness speaking French. Katt smiled radiantly, "Thanks Minx. I hope that makes it seem a bit less like I just ran out on you guys and gals."

"It certainly does. And I'll make sure to set the record straight with everyone. Enjoy the drinks ladies, and just let me or Carlos know if you want more."

"Certainly will." Katt replied.

With that Minx went on her way, Krystal watched the lioness go for a moment before saying, "Wow. And I thought you and I were big Katt."

Katt snorted, "I remember when she first got here about three years ago, it was a few months before all that business with the Anglars started and Falco and I got back together, but her first night on the poles, holy shit I thought they were going to bury her in money. Big bills too, not just singles. Damndest thing I ever saw."

Miyu looked at Krystal, "I had no idea that you used to hang out here so much."

Krystal shrugged, "It was really just for awhile. After I lost my home I didn't much enjoy being left alone, too much time for depression to set in. And I was curious about the dancing, though in my defense I really didn't know quite what Katt meant."

Chuckling Katt said, "Oh you should have seen her the first time she came to work with me. She turned purple I swear."

Krystal sipped at her beer bottle, how could she have helped it back then? Nineteen years old, very lonely as well, and utterly uncomprehending of the idea that people would pay money to see women wave their breasts or men flaunt their privates in little speedos. "It certainly was interesting."

Fay laughed, "Were there any guys dancing? I know they do here."

Katt grinned, "I waited tables on those days just to see that, so yes. Actually though I think Fox was more embarrassed about you being here than you were after awhile Krystal."

"That's because," Krystal said as she held up a finger for a pause as she drank a bit more, "Fox didn't know anyone here but you Katt. And he can be jealous too."

"Well I can't imagine any guy would be too comfortable if the girl of his dreams was talking to Carlos over there." Fara thought to say.

"True." Krystal replied. "I never would have done anything though, too scared. And besides I loved Fox from the moment I met him, even if we did have our rough patches."

"What good love story doesn't have a few of those though?" Katt replied.

Fara looked at Katt, "You and Falco are the perfect example. Well more a ridiculously and frequently exaggerated example. You didn't seriously used to throw lamps at him did you?"

Katt laughed, "Maybe once or twice. But no not as often as people seem to think."

"You both can be very dramatic though Katt." Krystal said putting her drink back down on the table, she eyed it and noticed that much to her surprise it was a bit more than half gone. _Well who cares? I am here to get drunk anyways._

"It keeps things interesting. And besides the bigger the fight the better the makeup sex."

Krystal rolled her eyes along with the other girls. Fay said, "So that's why you two fight. It's a fucked up kind of mating ritual."

Katt glanced at the spaniel, "Fucked up maybe, effective definitely, and worth it always."

"All right question for Miyu." Krystal said.

Miyu looked at her, "About Panther?" Krystal nodded, "Oh God. Just a minute." Krystal tried not to laugh as the lynx proceeded to chug down the rest of her beer in preparation for being asked about her boyfriend. Setting the bottle back down on the table with a _thud!_ she said, "Go for it I should be good now."

As Katt waved for Minx to get another round going Krystal asked, "Does he eye other women?"

Miyu blushed a bit, "Honestly? All the time. He's got a real bad case of the wandering eye."

Fay shook her head, "I don't know how you're dating him. He's such a bad boy."

Fara, much to everyone's surprise, leapt to Miyu's defense immediately, "Hey sometimes the bad boys aren't all that bad really. I mean nice guys are great but sometimes you need some who isn't a giant prig."

As Katt slid another bottle over to Krystal the blue vixen followed Miyu's example and downed the rest of her first one faster than was probably healthy before saying, "Sounds like someone's a little defensive about boy choice Fara."

Shrugging Fara answered, "Miyu isn't the only one who can date a guy with a checkered past."

"Oh!" Fay exclaimed, "I think Fara's got a new boyfriend."

The fennec blushed, "Well..."

Krystal jumped on it, "Ooo someone does! Come on who is he Fara? Who's the naughty man who finally caught your eye?"

Fara took a long drink from her second bottle before sliding into the seat a bit, mumbling she answered, "Wolf O'Donnell."

There was silence at the table for a moment as everyone, including Krystal, tried to make sense of what they had just heard. Krystal felt pretty sure she had just heard Fara Phoenix say the name Wolf O'Donnell, but that just didn't seem right.

"Did you say Wolf?" Asked Katt.

"I think she did." Said Miyu.

"Well he does have very big arms, and I can imagine a chest that'll make you blush." Fay added.

"I suppose it makes sense if I stole Fox away from the two of them." Mentioned Krystal.

Fara growled, "Ok guys. Jeez we've been on _a_ date. And he isn't gay Krystal."

Krystal giggled, "Sorry a girl can fantasize can't she?"

"I didn't know you fantasized about the big bad Wolf with your husband Krystal." Katt grinned.

"Oh and you haven't? Come on the thought is alluring. Besides Fox has plenty of his own private thoughts so I do to. Only fair." Krystal ended the statement with a sudden belch. Blushing she said, "Excuse me. I haven't drank in awhile."

Fay, Katt, and Fara laughed, Miyu however responded with a belch of her own, "There don't feel lonely Krystal."

"Thanks Miyu."

"So how did your date with Wolf go though Fara?" Fay asked, Krystal could tell the little spaniel was just bursting at the seams to know.

"Yeah did you get lucky?" Katt asked.

Fara rolled her eyes, "It went pretty well. We talked and had dinner, you know he's actually very friendly once you get him to stop casing the room and trying to outman all the other guys there. And no Katt we did not have sex on the first date, he's actually quite a gentleman. Though he did kiss me goodnight."

"At least he's confident then." The pink feline replied, though she looked visibly disappointed at the lack of a lurid aspect to the date.

"There's one thing I don't get though," Krystal said, "How did you two even meet? Friendly or not Wolf never struck me as the social type."

Miyu held up a hand to indicate she had the answer, Krystal and the others waited patiently for the lynx to finish her drink, then she said, "It was my idea. Since I got together with Panther I've gotten to know Wolf and Leon a bit better. Leon still a freak by the way, at least I know if anyone does anything I don't like I can sick him on them though. But Wolf and I were talking and he mentioned he's been looking to change his single status, and hey I thought he and Fara might hit it off. If he kissed you already I think I was right, at least for him."

Fara smiled, "I do like him actually. And I got his number."

"So second date then?" Inquired Krystal.

"Definitely."

"Call me if you get laid," Katt said, "I want to know every sweaty detail with Wolf O'Donnell."

"I'm sure." Fara answered before returning to her beer and noticing it was empty. "Another round?"

"Of course. Minxy-Minx!" Katt called out.

By the end of the next few rounds and after a trip to the bathroom Krystal was beginning to feel distinctly liberated and the world began to look just a bit hazy. Though she had a high tolerance for alcohol, a Zonessian pink shot combined with five beers was more than enough to inebriate her. Combine that with the fact that the last time she had even had a drink was over a year ago and Krystal decided she would have to stop after this round, she wanted to remember the night in the morning after all. _Good thing I ate before I left the house._ "What about you Fay? Has anything interesting been going on in your life?" As Krystal said the words she realized her voice sounded a little slurred. Still intelligible but she knew she sounded drunk.  
The white furred spaniel looked blankly at Krystal for a moment, Krystal realized that Fay had had just as much to drink as she had, the petite dog had far less of a tolerance than anyone else at the table however. "Fay?"

"Krystal." Fay said, "The life of a Cornerian Police woman is nothing if not, _hic_, 'scuse me, interesting." Fay spoke slowly, enunciating every word with a sort of comic emphasis.

Krystal put a hand over her mouth to try and restrain a giggling fit. "Oh?"

"Yes. I actually tackled a big ugly bear who was trying to hold up a...oh what was it?" Fay took a moment to think, Krystal wondered though just how much thinking was possible in a brain as clearly soused as the poor spaniel's already was at the moment. "He was holding up an antique store! I remember because I broke things and they were mad at me and I said why? And they said because you broke valuable things and I said I was sorry and they said they could have handled it and then I got mad and my partner almost had to restrain me and then..."

"All right Fay!" Miyu exclaimed, "I can't stand it when you start talking in these long unpunctuated sentences."

"You always were a grammar Nazi Miyu." Katt said, "No one wanted you to proof read their writing in high school."

"High school?" Fay asked, "I remember that, Bill was hot."

Krystal couldn't help but laugh, Fara chuckled, Katt shook her head, and Miyu rolled her eyes.

"It's getting late." Katt said as she looked at her phone. "I think. Krystal give me a second opinion, I don't trust my eyes after five beers."

Krystal looked at the pink felines perso-com, she noticed the pink casing first before making her eyes focus on the digital clock. "It is...Midnight, and some minutes I think. That is late."

Fara shrugged, "I have nowhere to be. One more round and then leave?"

_Thud!_

"Fay!" Krystal and everyone else exclaimed as they saw the poor spaniel's head impact the table.

Miyu shook her a bit, "There's your answer Fara. We have all had quite enough to drink. Now, allow me to examine the poor girl. I am a doctor after all."

Krystal and the rest watched as Miyu got up from the booth and tried to walk over to take Fay's pulse. The lynx swayed from side to side several times before stumbling into the table, she was about to fall backwards when a pair of strong bare arms caught her. "Ladies." Carlos said.

Krystal cheered, "Carlos rescues Miyu! We win! I think. Did we win Katt?"

Katt shrugged, "Win what Krystal?"

Krystal shook herself, _Gods I am drunk._ "Sorry, drunk moment there."

Carlos shook his head, "Why don't I call you girls a cab so you can all get home?"

Katt crossed her arms, "I have a car."

"Katt!" Fara said, "You're too drunk to drive. Silly kitty."

"Oh. Right. Cabs would be lovely Carlos. And please set Miyu down before she blushes herself to death."

Carlos helped Miyu to sit back down before retreating to his bar to arrange transport. Krystal shook her head, "Well, we all went from sober and chatting to drunk and uh...well what?"

"I don't know." Katt said, "Normally when I feel like this Falco is on top of me."

"Ewwww!" Fara said.

"Hey back off he's my husband!" Katt replied.

Krystal giggled, "Don't fight you two. It might be sexy."

That caused an uproar of giggles to erupt from the still conscious girls. Even Fay's tail wagged a bit, Krystal took comfort in that indication of life from the passed out spaniel. Carlos returned then and said, "Taxis should be here in a few minutes. I put everything on your tab Katt since I doubt you could remember your pin right now. Minx will cover the bar and I'll take you outside and make sure they know where to take you. Your apartment I'm assuming Katt?"

"Mrow! Carlos I had no idea, you move fast." The pink feline said.

Krystal smacked her on the arm, "No stupid he wants to make sure that's where to send us. And didn't you just get done telling Fara you and Falco were married?"

"Oops. Sorry drunk moment just like you Krystal. Yes Carlos handsome boy, my flat is _purr_fect."

After that Krystal made sure to help and support Miyu who, other than Fay, seemed to be the most intoxicated, or at least the one who's fine motor skills had been the most affected. Carlos carried the sleeping Fay in his arms, Krystal's telepathy picked up on a comforting feeling of protectiveness coming from the tiger. She remembered then that this probably wasn't the first time he had helped out a person who had had a little too much to drink.

The ride in the hired cars didn't take too long, traffic at this hour tended to be light even in Corneria City. Katt did in fact manage to use her card to pay for them and then the two helped Miyu out of their car, Fara quickly caught up with them as she carried the still unconscious Fay from the other. "Shit she's heavier than she looks." The fennec complained.

Krystal giggled, "She's chestier than she should be for her size. That's probably why."

As the girls rode the elevator up to Katt's flat on the forty-fourth floor of the high rise apartment building Krystal began to feel her eye lids drooping. Much like Fay Krystal had the tendency to fall asleep when she got drunk. Fara on the other hand Krystal knew got sick, "Fara? You going to be all right?"

Fara just looked at her mournfully and said, "No. Katt, I'm going to ruin your bathroom."

The elevator doors opened and Katt led them down the hall to her apartment. Placing her hand on the scanner she waited for the door to click and then opened it. "Down the hall to the left. Here Miyu, take the easy chair." Katt said as she and Krystal helped the lynx fall gently into the comfy chair.

Fara for her part dumped the sleeping spaniel she had been carrying rather unceremoniously onto the couch and then ran for where Katt had told her the bathroom was. Krystal waited to hear the distinct sound of heaving and then looked at Katt, "Where should I sleep?"

Katt shrugged, "The couch pulls out, help me?"

Krystal did her best to assist her friend first in moving Fay's limp body onto the easy chair with a now passed out Miyu, she noticed much to her satisfaction the two fit together on it perfectly, if a bit snugly, before pulling out the couch. As soon as it had extended Krystal felt herself fall on top of it. Katt giggled, "I'll go check on Fara and make sure she didn't die or anything. Though cleaning up the bathroom is not going to be fun. I might just make her do it before she leaves. Will you be all right?"

"Yesh." Krystal replied, her muzzle buried in the pre-made bedding. As Katt walked off Krystal crawled all the way onto the bed and turned over onto her back. Sighing she placed a thin couch pillow under her neck and began to close her eyes. Katt returned a few moments later, "Katt?"

"Yes Krys?"

Opening her eyes a bit the blue vixen said, "It might sound dreadfully out of character for a woman who complains about an overprotective husband, but I can't fall asleep without a bit of cuddling."

Katt smiled and crawled onto the pull out couch with her friend, "Does Fox cuddle you every night?"

Krystal nodded and smiled as Katt slipped her arms around her and nuzzled her hair, "Yes, always. I do love him you know that right? I complain every now and then but...well he's perfect for me really. I lived life without him once and..."

"Shh. I know. And he loves you too." Katt assured her, "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I know we haven't done that since you used to live with me, and then only when you had the occasional nightmare, but I think I might nod off anyways."

Krystal snuggled into the feline's body a bit more, doing her best not to give into the temptation to use her friend's rather large chest as a pillow. "No, I don't mind. It'll drive Foxy wild anyways to think about. And Katt? I really enjoyed tonight. I'll have a splitting headache in the morning, but I still enjoyed it."

"I did too." Katt said yawning.

"Katt?" Fara's voice sound a bit huskier than normal, probably from having just heaved up her innards.

"Yes Fara?"

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Can you make it to the bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Take my bed then princess."

"Thanks."

Krystal snickered a bit, "I haven't heard you call her that in awhile."

"I only did because she's too drunk and tired to care. Now go to sleep silly vixen. It's back to Fox in the morning."

Krystal sighed and let her eyes drift all the way shut. Back to Fox in the morning, that felt good, tonight would be made all the better by getting to go home and be nursed through her hangover by the man of her dreams. Of course Marcus's screaming would be hell, but Fox would make it worthwhile. And so Krystal fell asleep with her cheek resting on Katt's pink shoulder, and her mind reaching out to Fox's to share her dreams with him.


End file.
